From Under a Rock
by Siathryn
Summary: Someone gets an unexpected visit from a relative. And a very odd conversation is overheard.


From Under a Rock

Hodges/Cordelia

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all that has any semblance to CSI or Angel. I wish I did, but that will never happen. So I live with borrowing them every once and a while.

A/N: Doyle lived. I like him to much to ever keep him dead for long. Set Season 3 for CSI, and just before Season 2 of Angel.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Hey Hodges?" said Sara.

Hodges sighed, "I'm not done testing your evidence yet, considering you just gave it to me not 20 minutes ago. I'm good, but not that good."

"That's not what I wanted to ask you about."

Hodges waited a moment then said, "Well, what is it? I'm very busy."

Sara grinned, "Everyone in the Lab always figured that you crawled out from under a rock somewhere, and that your only family was your mother. So, imagine my surprise when I find your cousin asking for you."

Bolting upright Hodges asked, "Cordelia's at the front desk?"

A voice came from behind Sara, causing the CSI to jump, "Actually, she's right here. Because she got tired of waiting for someone to escort her around so that she could visit her favorite cousin."

Hodges smiled as Cordelia, nudged, Sara out of the way to come into his Lab and give him a hug. They stepped apart after a moment and Hodges said, "It's good to see you again Cordy," he paused, "There's nothing wrong, right? You dont need-"

"Everything's fine David," replied Cordelia, "My boss just gave us a few days off as a well-deserved vacation."

Hodges looked around, "Wait, us?"

An out-of-breath voice came from a panting man who just appeared at the door to the Lab, "That'a be me. Man princess, I turn around for a minute and then you're gone. You tryin' ta kill me or somethin'?"

Rolling her eyes Cordelia replied, "Of course I'm not trying to kill you Doyle, we get enough of that at work." She turned back to Hodges, "This is Doyle, my boyfriend and slave."

"Hey! Thought we'd agreed to leave off the slave bit?" said Doyle.

Cordelia replied, "In your dreams."

"Well, of course there I don't really mind the slave bit-Ow! Now that was uncalled for," said Doyle as he rubbed his head.

Hodges looked confused, "Boyfriend? Your guy's boss? I thought you were working as an actress in L.A. At least, those were the plans you told me about at your graduation."

Sara decided now was a good time to leave, "I'll just go head off now. Make sure you get those tests done Hodges."

Cordelia gave an embarrassed grin, "Things kind of changed a little in the last year. We, as in Doyle and I, work at a Private Investigation Agency."

"Thats different," said Hodges, "How'd that happened?"

"Well, there was this fancy Hollywood party where I ran into Angel, then there was the running from the evil Hollywood vampire guy who Angel beat the crap out of. Then I met Doyle, we all decided to help people, so the three of started Angel Investigations. Well, now there's four of us with Wesley."

Doyle just stared at Cordelia, then at Hodges, "She's just pullin' your leg man, there aren't vampires or stuff like that."

Cordelia huffed and slapped Doyle on the back of the head again, "He knows about all of it you dummy."

"He does? Why didn't ya tell me?"

"I did. It's not my fault you were too involved with that soccer game to notice."

"Football love, its called football."

Hodges interrupted before they could get into an argument, "I was at Cordelia's graduation. Even I can't deny the supernatural when the town mayor turns into a gigantic snake. Especially when my cousin helps blow him up, and their High School with him."

Doyle looks at Cordelia, "Snake? Apparently there are things ya forgot ta mention princess?"

"Later Doyle. I want to talk with David," said Cordelia, then she smiled again at Hodges, "So, we're here for a visit so I can tell you all about the last year. And then you can question Doyle, which I know youve been dying to do since I said the word boyfriend earlier."

When he saw the mild look of panic on Doyles face, Hodges grinned, "You're evil Cordy. Setting me on him without warning."

Cordelia replied, "Hell be fine, just make sure that when you lead him off somewhere quiet there's nothing around that could cause him to sneeze. It'd be a little hard to explain to your co-workers that my boyfriend is half-demon."

"Cordy!"

"Half-demon?"

Cordelia huffed, "This is going to take forever if you two keep interrupting the explanations!"

"Sorry," mumbled the two men.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Are you sure that you heard right Greg? I'm having a hard time believing that Hodges and his cousin are in there talking about a body-stealing demon slug," said Catherine.

Greg threw his arms in the air, "I swear that's what I heard. They were talking about demons, someone named Phantom Dennis and how their building got blown up."

"Seriously Greg?" asked Nick.

"I could not make this stuff up. I really couldn't. My mind isn't convoluted enough to come up with this."

Sara said, "I think you've been watching way too many late-night movies Greg. I mean, we know she has to be a little weird considering she's related to Hodges, but honestly, she seems normal."

Greg sighed and started walking away, "If you all are just going to make fun, I am going to go back to work. Not my fault you won't believe the person who works in the Lab near Hodges and can hear everything."

Catherine shook her head, "I really don't know what gets into him at times. Honestly, demon-slugs?"


End file.
